Fairy Worlds Collide
by maikofanmaiandzukoforever
Summary: The pixies are tired of not achieveing anything. When the HP turns to AC for help, he gets rejected. Soon the fairies and anti fairies are captured! It's up to Poof & Foop to save their worlds...TOGETHER!
1. Here Comes Trouble

**A/N: So this is my first FOP fanfic :D. It will contain some violence even though it's FOP. Just a warning. Please R&R!**

* * *

Poof's POV:

~*POOF'S DREAM*~

_I smelled the air walking out of Grandma Cosma's house. Fairy World smells sweet. I begin to poof myself back to Timmy's house in Dimmsdale. I can't believe my godbrother was already fourteen years old. Just as I was about to step on the rainbow path to Earth when I heard laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh either. It was an evil laugh. _

_"So we meet again, my fairy opposite."_

_I looked around. That voice and that unique laugh...could it be? FOOP! _

_"FOOP! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE-" I began to ask but he finished._

_"Abracatraz? Ha! That sissy timeout they call a prison?!" He laughed, "That could NEVER keep an anti fairy held back!"_

_I gulped._

_"And now I came back to do what should've been done four years ago...GET RID OF YOU!"_

_I started running. He was on my trail. I hid behind a rock but he poofed it away. _

_"Poof!" I heard but didn't dare look back._

_"Poof!" It said once more._

_"Wake up you're having a bad dream sweetie!"_

End of dream.

I woke up with my mom sitting beside my bed.

"Momma!" I screamed, "Momma it was bad! Foop...he...he...he escaped! And he came after me!"

I sinked in my mom's chest and cried. I was scared. What if my dream meaned something? What if I was in danger...again?

"Poof, there's no way he can escape Abracatraz." said my dad Cosmo.

I stared at my dad dumbfounded.

"Where's Timmy?" I asked forgetting what time of day it was.

"He's at school."my mom told me.

I blinked my eyes. Even though it was only my parents, I was still embarrassed. I had a feeling that something was going to happen but what I didn't know.

* * *

**Foop's POV:**

I sat in my prison. Cold, dark I was alone. Everytime I tried to escape this wretched place millions of times. There was no way out of here! I thought I was going mad!

"I would like to buy my..er..child out of here." a familiar voice said.

"Sir, you realize that that child poses a threat everyplace he goes right?"

"I don't care. I want Foop out! I have your bloody money! Plus my wife keeps nagging to get him back so I want the brat!"

My mother WANTED me? Why? I wasn't anything. I was cruel and evil.

"Ok Sir follow me." The secretary led my father to my cell. "Here he is."

MY father grinned at me and showed his fangs. I did the same in return. The secretary let me out.

"Let's go." my father commanded. I was glad to follow.

We flew back to Anti Fairy World. It was darker than what I remembered...it was awesome.

"Welcome back." father said as we entered the castle.

"My baby! My baby!" cried my hick of a mother. She flew quickly over and gave me a big hug.

"Mother! Do you mind!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" she exclaimed.

I jumped back. I didn't expect her to be like that. Just then I saw Head Pixie come in.

_Oh great another nincompoop. _I thought. I never had liked the H.P even though I've never really met him. He was so boring. But of course ALL pixies were. They headed towards my father's office. I was curious so I followed behind them. I came to a door with a sign on it that read: DO NOT ENTER! UNLESS YOU HAVE ANTI COSMO'S PERMISSION!!!.

I heard them coming closer I quickly flew up to the ceiling so I wouldn't be seen. Father unlocked the door and they went inside. I leaned over the top of the door so I could hear.

"We have a problem A.C" said the Head Pixie in his bland voice, "It seems the fairies don't want to coroporate."

"So? I've given up on those goody goody fairies and their despicable ways. Why should I care?"

"Because if you don't help us we'll not only take over Fairy World but we will also take over Anti Fairy World as well."

Father laughed.

"Sure you will! Your power doesn't match anti fairies' power!"

"We shall see. We shall see. Until then A.C enjoy your freedom and tell your followers to do the same for I shall return. Go me."

I went back up to the ceiling so I would avoid the H.P. He walked out. My father sat in his office laughing. Yet something inside me told me that he wasn't joking. I am evil of course but that doesn't mean I want to be turned into anyone's slave or servant. I did my own things and I did them MY way NOT anyone else's.

It looked liked I woul have to handle this by myself!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R! :D**


	2. Frenemies Unite

**Foop's POV: **

Anti Fairy World was in trouble. Though I loved evil plots just as much as the next anti fairy, I didn't want to lose my home. I went to my room and grabbed my black wand. If I was to actually have a chance at saving my homeworld I was going to need help. I looked into my wand to see whose help I could recieve. Just then my double appeared before my eyes.

"Poof!" I exclaimed angrily, " I'm not recieving _his _help! I'd rather face the nincompoops myself before I go crawling to him!"

Just then I heard my mother calling me down.

"Foopsy! Mommy's gots you 'em turkey sandwiches youse like!"

"Ugh. Honey how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call him Foopsy!"

I just looked at my father. I thought for sure Hell was going to break lose between these two.

"Oh Cozzy, relax. It's just a nickname."

I was wrong. I looked at the sandwich my mother made me. It wasn't bad looking. It had tomato and mayonnaise on it. I slowly reached for it. As I took a bite, I watched my parents argue pointlessly. Though by this time I had forgotten what exactly they were arguing about and really didn't care.

"Father, do you think the Head Pixie will take over?" I asked.

Father laughed.

"Foop," he said as he put his right arm around my shoulders, " that dimwit has no clue what he's doing. So no I don't think he will succeed. He never has."

I looked back at my sandwich then turned to my mother. She had placed the sandwich between her feet and started eating with them. I looked at her in disgust. I could tell my father didn't like it either.

"Honey," he started to say, "why don't you ever use your hands? They're a lot more sanitary than...er...well..your feet."

"Ah Cozzy just relax." my mother said her sandwich still between her feet.

Just then I felt something unexpected. The area where Anti Fairy World lay on shook!

"That was odd," I said to myself. I had no idea what just happened. other anti fairies came rushing in the castle.

"What was that!" one random anti fairy asked. Fear was in his eyes. I had hoped father would tell him about the H.P but he didn't.

"Don't worry." my father assured him, "It was nothing. I've already taken care of it."

The random anti fairy, still with a worried look on his face, walked away. I had no doubt in my mind that it was the works of the pixies.

* * *

**Poof's POV:**

Well I was in Fairy World. The reason? I was four. At the age of four a fairy started training in Fairy World then if their families were elsewhere, they could return home. The worse part? I had Jorgen von Strangle as a teacher and so far things were looking ugly. We had just finished flying drills.

"Don't that bumbling idiot of a father ever teach you anything?" asked Jorgen, writing in his notebook.

My dad taught me very well. Sometimes though I just didn't understand how to use my powers.

"My dad teaches me everything he's suppose to. I just don't have the hang of things yet."

I despised having to deal with Jorgen. In human terms, dealing with him felt like getting a tooth pulled at the dentist....very very VERY painful.

"Alright, Poof, fly the course again!"

Oh yay I had to go through it again. My wings ached and I wanted to go home! Yet I knew if that's what I wanted, then I would have to work harder. I started running towards the end of the cliff. I jumped. My wings caught the air and pushed me up. I started fluttering them. I began to fall. Just as I was falling, something mysterious happened. The wind, yet again, caught my wings. Only this time I wasn't flapping them. Just before I knew it, I was laying by Jorgen's big feet.

_How did I do THAT? _I questioned myself. I didn't move my wings and yet I ended up back at the top of the cliff by Jorgen.

"Very good, Poof. You are finally getting the hang of it. You can go home now."

I fluttered my wings and headed towards the path to earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was in Dimmsdale within ten minutes. I quickly transformed into a human four year old. I was walking down the streets of Dimmsdale watching the humans. I was so fascinated with their race and I have been ever since I was born. People were all over the place.

I stopped suddenly. There right before my eyes I saw a familiar sight. It was blue, black bat wings, had fangs, and was about my age...it was FOOP!

I tried to outrun him. He immediately caught my scent and was on my trail. I looked behind me. Foop had made a butterfly net appear! I ran faster hoping he would not be able to catch up with me. I came to a fence in an alley. He'd gotten a lot closer to me and before I knew it..._WHAMP! _I was in the butterfly net. I was trapped.

* * *

**Foop's POV:**

There we were. I had Poof in a butterfly net. He was back in his fairy form. I looked at him. looks of anger and despise filled his eyes. I smiled. His pain was my joy. Then he finally spoke.

"Let me go, Foop." he commanded. I didn't listen but instead laughed. For I knew he was weak under a net.

"Why should I?" I asked him.

"I was headed home. LET ME GO!"

He was getting fussier by the minute.

"Do you always fuss like this around your parents, grandparents, or godbrother?" I asked jokingly. Poof on the other hand didn't find it as funny.

"No cause daddy, momma, grandmama Cosma, Big Granddaddy, nor Timmy ever trap me in a butterfly net."

He still had an angry expression on his face. This fairy couldn't take a joke. I knew I still had to ask for his help, though I was reluctant in doing so.

"Believe it or not, I didn't catch you in a net for the pure thrill of it."

Poof looked at me as if I was lying. Which it was debatable on if I was or not.

"I need your help to save Anti Fairy World...and in return I'll help you save both your home worlds."

Poof showed a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Long story but short version. The pixies are going to try to take over Anti Fairy World, Fairy World, and Earth. My dad is oblivious and my mom is...well...my mom. I'm desperate. Will you help me? I mean save OUR worlds. I need someone's help."

Poof looked to the ground.

"Will you set me free out of this net? And I will help you...since my family is also in danger."

"You will? I mean hold on."

I took my wand and started cutting the rope. Within a minute Poof was free. We stared at one another.

"I'll help you," said Poof, "but you have to promise me that no matter what we have each other's backs on this."

Was he serious? Trusting an anti fairy? But as bad as it sound I knew that I had to agree with this little deal with Poof. We shook.

"Be off with you then," I commanded, "but meet me in Cherry World tomorrow afternoon."

He nodded in agreement.

"I will." With that, Poof transformed into his human form again and began towards Timmy's house.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone who likes this story. Will update more when I can. :D.**


End file.
